


Where Kenzi Goes, Trouble Will Follow

by OTPSwanQueen



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPSwanQueen/pseuds/OTPSwanQueen
Summary: The title says it all. This might become a “thing” depending on feedback. I’m rewatching the series and it’s so good. This little blurb popped into my head. It’s a general starting point. Or a cutesy standalone. We’ll see.





	Where Kenzi Goes, Trouble Will Follow

“Please, don’t tell Bo I’m here.” 

Dyson rolled his eyes, “Too late, anyway.” He grinned as the succubus came into focus, her hand on her hip and her jaw set. 

Bo didn’t say much, she just held her hand out to her skinny little human companion and pulled her up from her supine position with an irritated sigh. 

“I can explain, Bo.” Kenzi started, smoothing her mini skirt and preparing to launch into a run on sentence she knew wasn’t going to make sense anyway. She looked over at Lauren, silently pleading for some back up. The doctor shrugged apathetically. She had definitely told Kenzi that taking a fae suspect on alone was a bad idea when she mentioned it. In fact, she had told the little blue-eyed miscreant that she wasn’t to even think about it. 

“Not right now, Kenzi.” The succubus cut her off, a bit sharply, her hand held up, though her other one still grasped Kenzi’s wrist, “I really don’t want to hear anything right now. Let’s just go home.” 

Dyson chuckled inwardly at the deflated look on the little human’s face. She got away with too much, and with good reason... Bo saw value in humans beyond them being food or pets or servants and she trusted her friend with her life. Kenzi was the sort of human you wanted on your team if you had to have them around. Still, she could be an annoying little shit, and he often thought she needed a boot back into place now and then. Maybe she was finally going to get one. 

Bo pulled her along briskly without so much as a goodbye to the wolf-man. She did stop to give Lauren a quick peck and a “see ya later.” They were walking home, and she just hoped Kenzi would keep her mouth shut as she had been told. She’d given Bo a serious scare and the succubus needed to wrap her mind around it before she addressed it. 

Kenzi was too busy sulking to talk. She’d messed up, yeah, and it happened a lot, but she resented being hauled around like a child. Bo’s vice grip on her wrist was starting to hurt. 

As soon as they got to the clubhouse and Bo dragged her friend through the door, the girl wrenched her arm away and scowled, “Stop dragging me around, woman!” 

The succubus grabbed her by the shoulders and whirled her around so they were face to face, “I told you to stay put for a reason, Kenzi. Why didn’t you?!” 

“Hello! Do I ever? How can I help you if I’m sitting around doing nothing?” The girl countered, throwing her hands up. 

Bo didn’t lift her hands off Kenzi’s shoulders, “I know you want to help, but you can’t help in every situation... there are things I have to protect you from, don’t you get that?” 

“I’m not a child! I’m not your goddamn pet. I’m not staying on a leash.” Kenzi spat back, pushing Bo’s hands off her shoulders. 

“I know that! I know that.” Bo replied, the tension slipping from her voice. She understood how Kenzi could feel like she was being treated a certain kind of way. Being human in a fae world was no easy thing to be. She reached out and grabbed her friend’s forearms gently and pulled her in for a hug. It was familiar and easy, “I’m just looking out for you Kenz, like you always do for me.” 

“I know. I’m sorry, though, Bo. I’m not trying to get in the way. I’m just trying to pull my weight.” 

Bo laughed and turned Kenzi around, pushing her toward her bedroom, “What weight? You weigh like six pounds.” She slapped her friend’s ass playfully, but with quite a bit of force. 

“Hey!” It wasn’t unusual for either one to swat the other, but this one didn’t feel as friendly as they usually were. “Remember the whole not a child thing we just talked about?!” 

“I would never spank a child, silly. Next time I tell you to stay put, you better do it.” Bo replied in a semi-warning tone, “Now go to bed, Kenz.” 

Kenzi decided not to argue. She rubbed the sting away as she trotted off to her bed. There was no way that warning would stick. They both knew it. The next time there was trouble, Kenzi would have something to do with it.


End file.
